


Codename: Talon

by SaydriaWolfe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Mom Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaydriaWolfe/pseuds/SaydriaWolfe
Summary: After the Avengers' Civil War, Tony Stark gets help from the most unlikely of places.





	Codename: Talon

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in present tense, so I'm practicing writing in past and managed to headcanon myself so hard I had to share it.

"Package for Tony," the old FedEx man hesitated. "Stank?"

Rhodey had laughed and made jokes, for the first time. The first time, really, since the airport and the end of everything, so Tony was glad to hear it.

Cap's so-called apology? Not so much.

Someone knocked on the door again. Tony looked up, he expected to see the FedEx guy again.

"Laura!" Tony shot to his feet. Then he remembered they weren't friends any more and changed tracks, "Mrs. Barton."

"Laura's fine," she corrected him. "My codename is Talon, I'm here to sign the Accords and become an Avenger."

"Wait, what?"

She raised a single eyebrow at him and stepped just inside the glass doorway. Then, she held up a fist and flexed making two almost dainty-looking metal claws pop from her hand. "You ever wonder why no one ever retaliated against my husband?"

He hadn’t, actually.

"But," Tony shook his head, "Your husband fought against against the Accords."

"No, my husband fought for Captain Rogers because he felt he owed him a debt. Rogers didn’t call him about the Accords, he called him to help free and protect Barnes. He might not agree with the Accords now, on general principle if nothing else, but he has the right to be wrong. I have the right to prove him wrong." She leaned back and gestured for him to follow.

Curious beyond the measure of it, Tony followed. Leaning against the side of the building were a half dozen or so people.

"That's my father, codename: Wolverine. My step-mother, codename: Storm. My best friend, codename: Shadow Cat. Her girlfriend, codename: Jubilee. Remy Lebeaux, codename: Gambit. His girlfriend, codename: Rogue.

"Rogue and Storm are our fliers. There isn’t a place that exists that can keep Cat out and she can probably help you with tech stuff. Jube's powers look silly but with training I know they'll be properly terrifying when you realize what she’s actually doing, and we've been working on her hand to hand.

"Some of us could use some training and I obviously need to get back in shape but I figure dad can chase me around that obstacle course until I'm in fighting trim. Might take a month? I doubt it.

“Gambit's even promised not to steal anything."

" _Mon chaton_ ," Gambit drawled, "As the young ones say, why you gotta call me out like that?"

The group all laughed and Tony couldn't help but smile with them. He wasn't sure he was ready to try the team thing again but maybe. Maybe.

Wolverine sniffed the air and gave him a sharp look, "We got your back, bub."

"Having read the Sokovian Accords, we agree they are a step in the correct direction," Storm said formally. "Our protections from government predation must be expanded and your personal liability for others’ mistakes must be reduced but, unlike Captain Rogers, we understand the process will be more successful if we work from within the system rather than from without."

Tony nodded and tried to think. "What about your kids?" he asked Laura.

"Well, they're a bit young yet. I don’t want them superheroing until after some sort of college and/or military or police service but Lila's aim is even better than her father's and Cooper has my father's claws. Nate is a bit young for his mutation to form but whatever it is, its his choice how he uses it."

"No, I mean, don't they need you?"

"Of course," she frowned at him. "But they've always been home schooled so moving won't be a problem. I've never liked Iowa anyway."

"You mean, move them here?"

"Or somewhere nearby, if that's not gonna work. What's the property market like out here? A house would be fine, I don't want another fucking farm."

"No, here's fine." Tony’s brain was spinning. He couldn't even tell you on what. "We can figure it out."

"Good," Laura nodded and turned him back toward the compound. "Mom, can you go get the kids? They should be done with the grocery list by now."

"Of course, Laura," wind picked up as the goddess of weather walked away and soon enough she was airborne upon it.

"And you, Tony Stark, when is the last time you ate? Or slept? You look like reheated _death_.”

“Uh,” he said smartly.

“We're getting a meal in you then you're going to bed. No less than seven hours of sleep. No excuses, I mean it.”

“Okay?” he agreed a little dazed. When had he acquired a mom friend? And _how_?

She shot him a patient but exasperated look, “You can take a nice long bath while I cook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mon chaton = My kitten in French according to Google Translate.


End file.
